Session 31
Members *Bob *Fitz *James *Solaris The Adventure We began our adventuring day at the sub-cave of the black dragon. A new warrior appeared. He was searching for dragons, but found none. James the human fighter joined the group today, and everyone headed back to the Tower of Terror, Moving down the inside, Solaris made a misstep and fell off the roof. He was cought by a Helion, a firey beast. The Helions who inhabited the volcano shaft are good beings who keep the volcano from erupting. Bob and James floated down to Solaris and a few more Helions approached. They had an interesting conversation, and the party agreed to come back at a later date to have a conversation about philosophy. The Helions dropped them off at the bottom, and the party started killing the residents. A huge efreeti cast fire wall, splitting the party and his fire salamanders started to clean up. Fireballs rained down on the adventurers. Bob healed madly, and Fitz's chain lightning blasted enemies. James' sword cleaved many an enemy. It was looking bleak, until a few lucky hits turned the tide. When the efteeti fell, his illusions went away, and the morale of the salamandars was broke. Those that could flee ran away, and the remaining one died. Heading northwest, Solaris walked up a bronza pole to an upper room. Being invisible and silent, noone detected him. Everyone followed up and the party found a strange room with three hallways. Each teleported people back to the center of the room. By a process of trial and error, the party figured out that you could get through if two people passed at the same time. For a while, James was stuck behind. In the room, invisible gorgons attacked. Fitz and Bob were nearly turned to stone. The fight was over before it bagan though. The gorgons died. Moving up the stairway, Cutter sensed the hilt. At the room at the top, he ran in, triggering a spell that cast a barrier in front of the (later determined to be fake) hilt of the sword. The golden statues around the room really set the party on edge. Expecting an attack at any time, they were nervous and cautious as they stepped around them. Stepping into the etyhereal realm, Fits passed the barrier and grabbed the hilt. He knew instantly that it was a fake. The rest of the room radiated so much magic that a detect magic spell was worthless. Finally, after searching the room, the party found the hilt. It was held by one of the statues. Tossing it in the bag of holding, the party ran back to the Seer. They made it through his traps, and gave the hilt back. In front of their eyes, Cutter melted and transformed into the sabre. The Seer attacked, bringing in minions from other parts of the cave. First a big green dragon, then a giant, and a beholder. Finally, a magic elf. None of the spells seemed to stop the seer. It teleported in and out and blasted the party again and again. Bob managed to land a hold person spell, and that did it. James grabbed the sword, and thew it to Fitz, who killed the seer with it. XP 8,000 XP 114,000 XP total Still level 12 Loot *The Sabre *Scroll of protection from elementals